witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Twisted Firestarter
/ 20 |Enemies = Drowners |Starting_icon = white orchard |Cutoff_quest = Imperial Audience |Location_map = Tw3 map white orchard 04.png}}Twisted Firestarter is a secondary quest in Walkthrough This quest can be started by reading the notice board in White Orchard or talking to the blacksmith Willis directly. Willis will tell Geralt how someone burned down his forge. If Geralt says that he can find the arsonist, the blacksmith will offer gold and suggest checking for clues behind his house and the quest will begin. Go behind the house to find the tracks and follow them, eventually leading Geralt down to the river. Follow the river bank north (left) to the other side of the bridge where the trail picks up again. Geralt will learn that the arsonist ran into a drowner and was wounded, at which point four drowners may attack. Once taken care of, continue to follow the trail back to the village and into a house. Inside, Geralt finds the culprit, Napp, hiding in the back room with an injured hand. Napp will offer a bribe (20 ) for Geralt to drop the whole thing. If Geralt refuses the bribe, he can either use Axii (25 XP) or brawl with Napp before making Napp stagger down to the blacksmith. If Geralt turns in the arsonist, Willis will call over some soldiers, who will take Napp away, presumably to be hanged. The quest will complete, Geralt will receive his reward (20 ) and a discount on the blacksmith's goods and services. If Geralt accepts the bribe, Geralt will receive the same amount of crowns but less XP. Upon reporting failure to the blacksmith, the smith will still offer his services but will charge Geralt full price for it. Oddly, the smith's later conversation options match with Napp being turned in, even if he wasn't. Journal entry :There were only a handful of nonhumans in White Orchard. One of them was the dwarf Willis, an excellent blacksmith whose wares attracted peasants from far and wide. Sadly, his forge had burned to the ground shortly before Geralt arrived. Willis suspected the fire had been started deliberately and asked the witcher to investigate this alleged arson. :If Geralt turns in the arsonist: ::Geralt brought the arsonist to Willis. The dwarf immediately summoned Nilfgaardian soldiers - with whom it turned out he was on quite good terms. The imperials quickly declared the man guilty, handed down a sentence and carried it on the spot. Harsh justice - or maybe just harsh? :If Geralt takes the bribe: ::In the end Geralt decided not to reveal the arsonist's identity to Willis. Perhaps it was the coin offered in exchange for his silence that convinced him, or perhaps he simply concluded the man was clearly the village idiot and shouldn't be punished for his deeds which, while dastardly, could not possibly have been done with much deliberation and forethought - for the man was capable of neither. Objectives * Use your Witcher Senses to look behind the forge for clues about the arsonist. * Follow the trail using your Witcher Senses. * Look for someone with wounds dealt by drowners using your Witcher Senses. * Talk to the suspect. * Escort the arsonist back to the blacksmith. Trivia * The name of the quest is likely a reference to the song "Firestarter" by The Prodigy. Videos File:Twisted Firestarter- Geralt, Dwarf and Arsonist (Witcher 3 Quest - White Orchard) ar:مضرم النيران المختل cs:Zvrácený žhář (úkol) pl:Zabawy z ogniem ru:Игра с огнём uk:Забави з вогнем tr:Sapkın Kundakçı Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests